iJust Wanna Love You
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: Sam goes over to her boyfriend Freddie's house one night after her mom gets really drunk. What will happen? Seddie smut of course!


**Author's Note: I finally finished this! I have been working on this for the last month. The beginning came to me as a daydream and I quickly turned it into a Seddie story. I am proud of how long it is. I have revised parts of this so many times so I hope you think it's good. Now on with the Seddie smut! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

Sam's POV

I walked through the streets of Seattle heading for the same apartment building I've been running to for 8 years. I run there when my mom goes crazy and gets drunk. Melanie was lucky that she got a scholarship to a boarding school, she never had to deal with this. It was raining out but I had to keep running to get to the building. Finally I arrived and I headed up to the 8th floor, but I wasn't going to the apartment you all would assume. No I was going across the hall to Freddork's apartment. We had been dating for the past few months and were madly in love. It was about 10 pm and I knew his mom was at an aggressive parenting conference for the next 5 days. I knocked at the door and waited for him to open it. After a few seconds I heard a couple of locks turn and the door opened.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked frantically as he hugged me close despite the fact that I was soaking wet.

"My mom has gone off the deep end again." I explained "I couldn't stay there. I think that I need to take Carly and Spencer up on the offer to move in with them."

"Oh Sam..." Freddie said apologetically as he hugged me again before pulling me into his apartment and closing the door.

"Do you have some old basketball shorts and an old t-shirt I can borrow?"

"Um... Yeah... Actually I have an old shirt of yours." then he said really quietly and sheepishly "And a pair of your underwear."

I raised one eyebrow "Really? Why do you have my shirt and underwear?" I asked skeptically

"Your shirt I found one day hiding under your bed and I've never seen it so I figured you didn't wear it, and your underwear was sitting at the top of your hamper and it was tempting."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever just go get them." I ordered

I watched him walk into his room. God his ass was so cute when he walked. I automatically felt my back pocket and made sure the condom was still in there. It was. Freddie walked back into the room holding a pair of shorts and a pink tee. Oh god I remember that shirt, I absolutely hate it. Hey that's where my blue underwear went. It's funny how easily I can be distracted.

"Thanks dork, I was wondering where these were." I told him and he laughed "I'm off to take a shower." I said as I strode off toward the bathroom.

"Uh... Um... Ok." was all he could say. Man I loved making him squirm.

Freddie's POV a little later

I was back to sitting in my room doing things on the iCarly website. Sam was in the bathroom connected to my room and waiting for her was getting boring. Finally she walked out, her hair still soaking wet, but now it was brushed and came down to the middle of her back. The other thing I noticed about her that I didn't see everyday was that she wasn't wearing a bra. I didn't steal one from her so she didn't have a dry one. Her shirt really was old, it had to be a size too small. That's how I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. The shirt was that tight.

"What are you staring at nub?" she asked confused

"What? Am I not allowed to look at my hot girlfriend?" I asked smoothly

"Yeah, I guess you are." she giggled. She was so cute when she laughed. Her laugh made it easy to forget that her life was shitty. I captured her lips in my own and we stood there kissing for a few minutes before she pulled away, teasing me. "Gotta go dry my hair." she used as her excuse.

"Ugh" I growled

After she dried her hair we sat in my room listening to music and laughing. It was so much fun. She logged onto splashface and was on there for a good 45 minutes. Finally about 12:45 am she claimed she was tired, before we laid down I told her that I don't wear a shirt when I sleep. She laughed and told me that she doesn't wear pants so we climbed into my bed and laid down. I was flat on my back and she curled up, her head resting on my chest. We were comfortable for a few minutes until Sam suddenly got up.

"What?" I asked confused

"This damn shirt is to small!" she exclaimed

"What are you going to change into?" I asked

"One of your shirts." she giggled opening the drawer

"Ok then." I smirked

I watched as Sam took off the small shirt. It was dark so I couldn't see anything defined, only outlines. I was still turned on. She quickly pulled on my shirt and turned around to run back to the bed. She jumped in really fast.

"It's fucking cold in here!" she exclaimed "Warm me up."

"Wow, you're funny." I laughed. She turned on her side and I turned as well, wrapping my arm around her waist. The close contact was getting me turned on. I quickly adjusted my leg so Sam couldn't tell. After awhile we dozed off.

3 am Sam's POV

I woke up around 3ish and I was back on Freddie's chest. I lay there wondering if Freddie was awake, but the smooth rhythmic breathing let me know he was sleeping. I lay there for a few minutes with my thoughts until I felt Freddie take a deep, quivering breath which signaled that he was awake. I decided to mess around with him.

"Sam, are you awake?" he asked me when I turned my head and kissed his bare chest.

Freddie's POV

"Maybe" she chuckled as she turned her head back to a normal position. I didn't get why she had to do that. Little did she know that she woke little Freddie up again. "I'm bored" she whined

"And?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have some fun." she lifted her head and looked at me "It looks like you do." she stated as she wrapped her hand around my dick through my sweatpants. I moaned in pleasure.

"You really want to?" I asked skeptically

"Yes. What do you think?" she asked as she started massaging my balls.

"How the hell am I supposed to say no to that?" I asked as I grabbed her and pulled her up to me so I could kiss her. We made out for a few minutes and we were both quickly turned on. I pulled Sam's shirt off and admired her when did she put her bra back on? Must've been while I was sleeping. My shirt was already off and she kissed my chest. I moaned in response. She sat up and was straddling my waist she pushed her hair behind her shoulders, then she pulled down both straps of her bra making me want to just rip it off her as fast as I could. Of course she had to be a fucking tease, but it kept me turned on.

"Sam..." I scolded teasingly. Finally she wrapped one arm across the cups of her bra, and she reached behind with her other hand to unhook the clasp. As she brought her arm back around to the front she held the cups in place and I was still waiting. I reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back down to kiss me again. As my fingertips dug into her back I felt her hands move to run along my sides. I took advantage of what I could and pulled her bra out from under her.

"Screw you Freddie." She joked

"That's the plan." I joked back. We both sat back up and her breasts were exposed to me for the first time. As I stared I vaguely noticed that I was drooling.

"Yo Freddork!" Sam shouted as she snapped her fingers in my face and I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry." I chuckled before latching my lips to her right breast. The moan that escaped her lips was primal and just made me suck harder. When I nibbled at her nipple she growled and pushed me off.

"Don't bite." She scolded "Sucking is fine, but don't bite." she panted

"Sorry." I apologized

"It's ok, just don't do it again, or I may have to punish you."

"And what type of punishment are we talking about?" I asked in a sexy voice.

She leaned down and whispered in my ear "I may not be in the mood anymore... If you know what I mean."

"You wouldn't dare now that we've gone this far?" I said in horror

"As long as you don't bite me again."

"Promise" I said as I held up my right hand. I know she was about to say something about my corniness so instead I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so I was on top of her. She squealed in surprise. I kissed her again and snaked my tongue in her mouth, exploring all of it and sucking on her tongue while my hands massaged her breasts and sides. I was so focused on what I was doing and the moans that escaped her sending vibrations into my own mouth, that I didn't realize that she was reaching for my sweatpants. Suddenly she pulled them down, leaving us both in only our underwear. When Sam stopped I was nervous that I had done something wrong, but when I looked in her eyes I saw they were clouded over with lust. Still nervous though, I asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said her voice also full of lust "There's a condom in the back pocket of my jeans."

"Oh my God, thanks for the reminder." I said kinda loudly and I reached in my nightstand where I had my own stash of condoms. "It would've been bad if we had forgotten about this."

"Your welcome Frederly." she chuckled and swiftly removed my boxers. At first I was shocked by her suddenness, then I removed the condom and put it on while Sam was absentmindedly rubbing her clit.

"Hey, you can't finish yourself off." I laughed

"What?" she asked confused before she figured out what she was doing "Oh... Um... Yeah..." haha it was her turn to squirm

"It's ok. It was actually hot." I stated matter of factly before I removed her underwear and teased her by touching her thighs. She was so wet already, it was crazy.

Sam's POV

"Oh fuck." I panted as Freddie started touching my thighs. I was scarily close to my climax and I didn't want to go too soon, so I reached for Freddie's manhood and gave it a squeeze, making Freddie groan. I smiled before saying "Put it in. Now."

Freddie was quick to obey. Of course I felt a little pain as he entered my pussy. I was worried when he stopped and had a look of desire and fear etched on his face. He didn't want to hurt me. "It's ok, just put it in and stay still till I tell you otherwise." I told him

"Ok" he said nervously and gave one good thrust. I was hit with a searing pain and could feel the tearing that signaled the end of my virginity. As tears welled up in my eyes I could vaguely see the apologetic expression on Freddie's face. As the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure I slowly started thrusting upward to get used to the feeling of having Freddie inside of me. "I'm ok now. Start doing something."

Freddie finally let out a sigh/moan that he had been holding in waiting to make sure I was ok, then he started thrusting into me. We quickly got into a rythym and it was a good thing his mom wasn't home, because all the moans and screams filling the room would definately woken her up if she was here. It only took 10 minutes for my climax to hit and I could feel my walls tightening around Freddie as I was sent into euphoria.

Freddie's POV

I could feel Sam tightening around my dick and as she began to ride the waves of her orgasm I could feel my own coming on. I continued to pump into her as I emptied my seed into the condom. "SAM!" I yelled. After a few minutes we both had let our orgasms run their course and I slowly removed myself from inside her.

"How are you doing?" I asked hoping she didn't regret anything

"Perfect" she giggled

"Are you sure that you will feel the same way in the morning?"

"Freddie... I love you more than anything, and I am so thrilled that I not only shared my first kiss with you, you are the first person I fell in love with, and it seems so right that I gave you my virginity." damn she was good

"Ok just making sure." I said before grabbing our clothes from the floor and putting on my boxers, she put on her underwear and my shirt and we fell asleep cuddling again. Thankfully the next morning she still felt the same way she did last night.

**What do you think? How did I do? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
